January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1
The January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on November 25, 2018 at the Liverpool Olympia in Liverpool, England. It aired on the WWE Network on January 9, 2019. Summary Amidst the growing fever of first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions this Saturday at NXT TakeOver: Blackpool, Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan showcased their tandem skills against the formidable combination of Jamie Ahmed & Dan Moloney in NXT UK's opening contest. In the height of the action, The Lucky-in took out Moloney outside the ring, opening the door for The Bhangra Bad Boy to hit the Swanton Bomb for the three-count. For Williams and Jordan, the only thing bigger than the victory itself was their enthusiastic reaction following their first NXT UK win. Ignoring the enormous disdain being voiced by the WWE Universe, an extremely confident Joe Coffey, flanked by his Gallus brothers, pledged all-out domination over British Strong Style in their imminent Six-Man Tag Team Match. In addition, he made it clear that he would overcome WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool and finally bring The Bruiseweight's nearly 600-day title reign to a close. In a press conference held earlier in the day, tensions rose to a fever pitch between NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley and Toni Storm en route to their collision this Saturday at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. This included a frightening moment when one reporter actually suggested that The Mosh Pit Kid may be nothing more than a Toni Storm “impersonator.” Isla Dawn's hard-fought battle against Xia Brookside began and ended with handshakes. But in between the show of good sportsmanship, it was The White Witch who ultimately triumphed over her opponent by winning a battle of counter attempts for the quick pin. After casting a spell of defeat on the daughter of legendary competitor Robbie Brookside, though, the victorious Dawn was suddenly attacked from behind by the Fashionista of NXT UK Jinny backstage. In an extremely high-stakes main event, Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster battled Zack Gibson & James Drake to determine who will face Moustache Mountain to crown the first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. In the closing moments of the fierce showdown that took both teams to the limit, Gibson completely dismantled Andrews by executing Helter Skelter onto the unforgiving ramp. This opened the door for the 2-on-1 assault that culminated in Ticket to Ride and earned Gibson and Drake the right to battle for the NXT UK Tag Team Titles at Blackpool this Saturday! Results ; ; *Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams defeated Dan Moloney & Jamie Ahmed (3:59) *Isla Dawn defeated Xia Brookside (5:08) *Jordan Devlin defeated Damien Weir (4:49) *James Drake & Zack Gibson defeated Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a WWE NXT UK Tag Team Title Qualifying Match (9:19) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.1.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.2.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.3.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.4.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.5.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.6.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.7.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.8.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.9.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.10.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.11.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.12.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.13.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.14.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.15.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.16.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.17.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.18.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.19.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.1.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #23 results * NXT UK results #23 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #23 on WWE Network Category:2019 events